


【SBSS群情人節活動】不再錯過

by Aquarius0206



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius0206/pseuds/Aquarius0206
Summary: 畢業後相見的教授狗狗
Kudos: 1





	【SBSS群情人節活動】不再錯過

**Author's Note:**

> 梗：畢業後相見
> 
> 這大概是我有史以來寫超多的一次！祝大家情人節快樂🐕❤️🦇

天狼星想過許多他們再相遇時的場景，或許是那個傢伙被某個眼光不好的女人看上，而他受邀前往婚禮。又或者是那傢伙幹了點非法的魔藥生意(黑魔法也不無可能)，然後他受命前往逮捕對方。但現實是他的臉沾滿冰淇淋，衣服被哈利弄得破破爛爛地，然後還必須安慰那個魔力暴動的小傢伙。

「滅滅淨、複複修。」男人茫然地抬頭，那個熟悉又陌生的聲音......

賽佛勒斯•石內卜彎腰抱起那個哭得抽抽噎噎的男孩，低聲安撫，溫柔地不像那個總是跟他爭吵的少年。

「怎麼啦？」

「冰......弄到，嗝，西瑞了，我要，我要幫他，可是可是......」不到五歲的小傢伙抹著淚，鼻頭哭得紅通通的。

「乖，沒事囉，你看。」男孩濕漉漉的綠眼睛看向天狼星，發現對方乾乾淨淨地才破涕為笑。

石內卜在微笑，和記憶中總是孤僻陰沉的史萊哲林大相逕庭。這麼說起來......他打量著對方，對方總是油膩膩的頭髮改善許多，整齊地垂在耳邊，氣色也比以前好看。天狼星怔怔地望著男人。

「西瑞！」

他回過神，不羈的笑容回到臉上，他點了點自家教子的鼻頭。

「愛哭鬼。」

「哈利不是。」男孩嘟嘴，伸手攬住石內卜的脖子，「賽佛要吃冰。」

他瞥了一眼男人，但對方只是逗著哈利，完全沒有注意到自己。

「行，我們走吧！」

隨後，他們享用了一客巨無霸聖代。

-

男人吻著另一個男人，兇狠地像是要把他的唇給撕咬下來。而對方也不甘示弱地扯掉雙方的衣服，當他們跌跌撞撞地來到床上時，石內卜說了一句：「哈利......」

「有家庭小精靈。」他沾著潤滑液，擴張著即將容納他的地方。

「直接進來。」石內卜不耐地說。

「你會......啊操！」他被壓倒，小天狼星被迫進入一個緊緻濕熱的甬道內。

「石內卜，梅林......！」他多久沒和人這樣親密接觸了？三年？五年？天狼星的思考只持續幾秒，就被下身傳來的快感中斷。

魔藥教授自顧自地在天狼星身上起起伏伏，絲毫不理會對方的呻吟。就這樣，他們做了兩三回才休息。

-

石內卜不知從哪裡摸出一個菸盒，他熟練地點火，吐煙。

「我也要一根。」對方沒反應，他只好自己取菸抽著。

「你什麼時後學會的？」他想起以前石內卜有多麼嫌棄菸味，大鼻子比獸足還要靈。若是讓他聞到一點，他絕對不會讓自己上床。

年輕的魔藥教授聳肩，他彈了彈煙灰，享受著尼古丁。

誰教你的？為什麼抽？味道不討厭了？一大堆問題充斥著天狼星的大腦，在他還沒決定要先問哪一個前，石內卜就起身披了件睡袍，推門走人。

「喂！你要......」

「去看哈利。」對方腳步不停，很快就下了樓。

「操。」天狼星撲通一聲躺回床上，他看著天花板，突然發現自己還喜歡著對方。

-

酒吧裡堆滿了人，失意的、慶祝的，亦或是小酌一番的，天狼星無聊地搖晃杯中的威士忌。

「抱歉，工作出了點問題。」雷木斯•路平掛著溫和的微笑入座，他向服務生要了三明治和果汁。

「這裡是酒吧，月影。」

「空腹喝酒不是件好事。」他聳肩，「所以，你怎麼突然找我出來？」

「跟好友喝酒不是一件正常的事嗎？」

琥珀色的瞳仁淡淡地看著他，一副他什麼都知道的模樣，雷木斯拿起剛剛送來的三明治咬了一大口。

「所以，你和賽佛勒斯複合了？」

天狼星差點被威士忌殺死，當他好不容易緩過來，卻發現那個狼人事不關己地吞掉遲來的晚餐。

「許久不見你又惹人厭了許多。」他磨著牙，從以前他就討厭雷木斯這點，「你要是敢說『我就說過了吧』，我就把杯子塞進你屁股裡。」

男人嘆氣，但天狼星好像還是聽到了那句話，他用鼻子噴氣，又要了一大杯酒。

「你知道了什麼？」

「你們十年不見做的第一件事就是......」雷木斯沒說完，他比出一個粗魯的手勢。

「我操！」他要殺了那隻小精靈，然後裝飾在他老家。

「你這幾個禮拜做得還不夠嗎？」

「路平。」天狼星警告，他齜牙，像極了憤怒的大狗。雷木斯聳肩，低頭喝著他的柳橙汁。天狼星沉默一會兒，開始講起話來。

「他只有星期日有空，然後我們一見面就......」他扔給雷木斯一個你懂得的眼神，「他做完就睡，睡完就吃，吃完他就回學校了！」

天狼星不是沒嘗試和對方交流，但忙碌的魔藥教授根本沒有這個時間，或是他根本就不想。他有時候都覺得自己是石內卜的人肉按摩棒，或者是用來暖床的，男人對他呼之即來，揮之即去，絲毫不在意他本人的想法。

「他如果能對我有哈利的十分之一友善就好了。」捲髮男人苦惱地說，那些溫柔和親暱全都落在一個毛都沒長齊的四歲小鬼上。此時的天狼星吃著自家教子的醋。「不是說我要跟他複合喔，只是這樣對我也太過分了吧。」

「在哈利出生之前，你找的戀人都一個樣，及肩黑髮、鷹勾鼻，還有看上去不怎麼好相處的面孔。」雷木斯笑笑，對友人的死鴨子嘴硬感到不屑，「放不下的人從來不是他。」

天狼星大受打擊，他抿唇：「你怎麼知道？那傢伙這幾年也沒有找人。」

「你確定？」

化獸師想起對方不僅僅學會抽菸，連廚藝也提升不少，而且他還看過石內卜在玩麻瓜的遊戲，一點也不像他。天狼星悶悶地把臉埋進臂彎裡，不知道是酒精還是石內卜的舊情人讓他想吐。

路平拍了拍好友的肩。

「所以，你有什麼好建議嗎？」想到石內卜不喜歡他，天狼星就難受的要死，憑什麼只有他念著對方這麼久？

「少做愛，多說話？」

「你可閉嘴吧。」雷木斯用杯子遮住他的笑意。

-

「布萊克，你是哪個筋不對？」石內卜一進門就看到滿地的玫瑰，

「告白！」喝了幾瓶烈酒壯膽的男人大叫，而一旁被灌醉的雷木斯則是拿著魔杖不停噴彩帶出來，「你，賽佛勒斯，我男朋友！」

「答應他！」棕髮男人咯咯笑。

魔藥教授閉眼又張眼，他正思考著自己是否能幹掉這兩個白癡葛來分多並毀屍滅跡。突然，天狼星用力抱住石內卜，毛茸茸的腦袋在對方的黑袍上磨蹭。

「賽佛，賽佛

  
」男人用甜膩撒嬌的聲音喊著他的名字，說著說著突然落了淚，他抽噎，揪住石內卜的黑袍，「你不愛我，為什麼？明明我長得那麼好看！」

太棒了，他又多了一個理由宰掉布萊克。雖然石內卜這麼想著，但他還是輕柔地抹去對方的淚水，摟住那個又開始跟他糾纏不清的男人。

「嗚嗚嗚你知道嗎？當年想跟我交往的人能擠滿對角巷，要跟我聯姻的貴族都能踏平我家老宅，但我才不要跟他們呢！」石內卜擰眉，他粗魯地捏住天狼星的臉，讓那張俊臉扭曲變形，「我只要你，只要你......」

突然，他臉色一變。

「嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔！」化獸師幾乎把他的胃倒空了，然後雙眼一閉，睡了過去。

此時，魔藥教授的臉已經跟他的袍子一樣黑了，他憤恨地對自己及抱著他呼呼大睡的白癡扔了幾個清潔咒。在憤怒邊緣徘徊的男人把醉鬼丟到沙發上，然後看向雷木斯。

「記得要帶套。」男人歪頭，然後傻笑起來，看起來醉的不清。暴怒的石內卜乾脆地給他昏擊咒，再把路平甩到布萊克，兩人皆無意識呻吟一聲。

「嘖！」魔藥教授氣呼呼地離開去巡夜了。

-

「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！」詹姆狂笑並在沙發上打滾，他完全停不下來。

天狼星想說點什麼，但又緊閉雙唇。

「詹姆，別笑了。」莉莉輕推她的丈夫，不過連她自己的唇角也上揚。

「蓬蓬裙嘎哈哈哈哈哈！！！」男人大概把他這輩子的笑都用光了。而穿著女裝的化獸師滿臉不悅，他孩子氣的鼓起臉，但還是一言不發。

「貓掌(Catpaws)。」女人突然說了這個單詞，然後夫妻倆一同爆笑出聲。

「我後悔來找你們了喵。」天狼星終於開口了。因為昨晚的「惡行」，導致他必須付出這樣的代價。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！」年輕的波特已經笑倒在地，他用力捶著地板，像個瘋子一樣。

「雷木斯呢？」

「雷米！！！」莉莉懷裡的孩子叫了一聲，扭動著屁股想看看棕髮叔叔，但怎麼也沒找到人，「雷米不在。」

「雷米不在喵，他躲著呢喵。」天狼星自暴自棄，然後揉了揉教子的小腦袋。

「齁齁齁......他哈哈，去哪兒了？」詹姆擦掉笑出來的淚水，意思意思地關心一下另一個好友。

「在蟲尾家。」天狼星摸了摸自己烏黑的眼框，「他的皮膚不停在變色，然後......」

男人躊躇一會才開口。

「他一直在跟人調情，呃，就是說早安的時候會變成『你的笑容如同今早升起的太陽，願你永不落日』之類的。」

夫妻倆再一次爆笑，而他們的孩子只是一臉茫然地看著父母。

「下地獄吧喵。」天狼星翻著白眼，他把哈利抱了過來，聞著對方身上的奶香。

-

詹姆把孩子帶上樓去睡了，留下莉莉和粉紅布萊克對談。

「所以，你對小勒做了什麼？」

「應該是他對我做了什麼吧。」他雙手抱胸，嘟起嘴，一臉委屈。

「嗯哼？」

天狼星的可憐表情維持不到一分鐘就敗下陣來，他噘嘴，含糊不清地說：「就不小心吐在他身上而已喵，用得著發這麼大的脾氣嗎喵？」

「然後你吐之前還跟人家告白？」

「你們是在我身上裝機械甲蟲是不是喵？」他嚷嚷，以掩飾自己的心虛，然而語尾卻令人發笑。

莉莉聳肩。

「我們是好友，蠢貨。」

「我們是好友，蠢貨喵。」他捏著嗓子說。

「天狼星，我認真的。」

粉紅蓬蓬裙沉默，他抹了把臉，然後悶悶地開口：「是，我跟他上床喵，得了他的肉體不夠喵，心也要，你滿意了吧喵？」

女人挑眉，神似他們的討論對象。

「我從來沒問過你們為什麼分開。」她點著唇，若有所思，「你們六年級下學期就在一起，然後一畢業就分手了，為什麼？」

聽到這個，男人的臉孔便扭曲起來，他咬牙切齒地回答。

「我也想知道為什麼喵，老子跟他好好的，結果一畢業腦子就撞壞了喵，愛理不理人的，常常不見人影喵。他就是逼我提分手！行喵，老子就順他的意！」彷彿要把這十年來的怨恨全數抒發，他繼續講下去，「我還想說是不是我誤會了，問他說是不是嫌我煩喵，那傢伙就點頭還扔給老子一個『你不這麼覺得嗎？』還漸漸把自己的東西搬走，當老子不知道喵，不過就分手嘛！說一句不就好了喵......我又不會纏著他喵......」

說完，天狼星的鼻頭突然酸了起來。莫名其妙，憑什麼他要對石內卜依依不捨，世上有那麼多巫師麻瓜，自己怎麼不就選個正常點的，好相處的。想著想著又不爽起來，他決定等藥效過......現在就不要去找石內卜，反正有三條腿的男人那麼多，那傢伙隨便都可以找個人來操他。

「呵。」莉莉笑了一聲，把天狼星從思緒中來回來。

「幹嘛？」

「你自己跟他說。」女人起身，留給他一個背影。

「什麼跟......」他定住，然後緩慢地轉頭，果然他們談論的主角正瞇著眼看他。

「我有說錯嗎喵！！！」他呲牙。

石內卜輕哼一聲，坐在他隔壁。

「沒有，你記得可真清楚。」

「離我遠一點，石內卜喵。」天狼星粗聲粗氣地，可惜語尾減低了這句話的兇狠。

魔藥教授湊近了點，天狼星便往旁邊縮，就這樣，兩人一來一往，化獸師終於沒了退路，正當他打算破口大罵的時候，一隻手覆蓋上他的手背。

「不要碰我。」但他並沒有將手挪開。

「我那時候在準備魔藥論文發表。」天狼星愣了一下，才知道對方在說十年前的事，「的確有些忽略你。」

他抿唇，沒有很想要接受這個答案，反正現在也不需要了。

「還有不是搬走，是賣掉了。」石內卜的手指插入天狼星的指縫，緊扣著對方，拇指摩挲著天狼星的皮膚。「我沒那麼有錢。」

「怎麼不跟我要喵？」天狼星低聲問道，雖然他早已知道這個問題的答案。

「那不是一筆小數字。」青年說，他彈了一下魔杖，解除對方身上的魔法及服裝。從澎澎裙解放的男人活絡筋骨，才把腦袋靠上魔藥教授的肩膀。

「你那時到底想不想分手？」

「重要嗎？」石內卜回想當初對方憤怒地質問，而自己還年輕，脾氣也好不到哪裡去，兩人大吵一架便老死不相往來。就算兩人的好友結為夫妻，他們也盡量避免相見，然後，十年就這樣過去了。

「哼。」天狼星沒回答，專心玩著對方的手。不一會兒，他們掌心貼著掌心，十指交纏。化獸師抬頭，望入對方如隧道般的雙瞳，裡面不再是冰冷空洞，而是蘊含著溫柔。他不會說愛，那太噁心，頂多是他幹蠢事的時候，石內卜會翻白眼，看心情幫他收拾，僅此而已。但或許再過十年，二十年，那個詞彙就比較適合他們了。

「所以你要當我的男朋友嗎？」天狼星在兩人的唇齒間說，他的手滑入對方後腦勺的頭髮，另一隻手則是攬住石內卜的腰。

「嗯。」熟知男人彆扭個性的天狼星只是愉悅地加深這個吻。分開之後，淡粉色皆出現在他們的臉頰上，兩人像是剛交往的情侶一樣，羞澀又甜蜜。

「別在我家沙發做好嗎？」一個男聲從門口那邊傳來，頂著鳥窩頭的詹姆說。

石內卜皺眉，天狼星翻了白眼。

「我們沒有這個癖好。」

「這麼快就是『我們』了？」

「鹿角！」年輕的波特聳肩，他轉身回去，反正他只是為了要完成莉莉的交代—查看他們的複合進度。

「所以，那個......等等回哪？」天狼星揉著石內卜骨節分明的手掌。

「我沒退掉公寓。」男人這麼回他，然後有些不自在地移開頭，不想面對複合對象閃亮的狗狗眼。

「賽佛！」確認關係後，他馬上換回以前如何稱呼石內卜的，「梅林呀，你瞧你有......」

石內卜羞憤地摀住對方的嘴。

「霍格華茲暑假不開放！」但天狼星一副「我知道，我什麼都知道，你可真是愛慘我了」的得意表情。「別逼我咒你！」

化獸師這才收起囂張的嘴臉，他傾身吻了吻魔藥教授紅透的耳朵。

「啊！對了，莉莉讓你們記得戴套。男巫也是會懷孕的，除非你們有計畫生小孩。」詹姆去而復返，順便看下兩人的衣衫有沒有不整。

「『詹姆•波特！！！』」兩人一同怒吼。

「安靜點，哈利還在睡呢。」那顆凌亂的腦袋縮了回去。留下在客廳的兩人慌亂無措。

「那個/孩子......」他們同時開口，然後同時沉默。

「我等等做防護措施。」天狼星抓抓頭，他從來沒有想過這個問題，因為男巫在正常情況的受孕機率實在是太低了。

「嗯。」石內卜若有所思，他從來沒有考慮過懷孕生子，但他和天狼星的孩子，聽起來......還不錯？

「回家吧。」他朝有著銀灰色眼珠的男人伸手。

「嗯，回家。」天狼星微笑，他喜歡對方這麼說，「回家」。

啪地一聲，兩人消失了。

-  
石內卜再一次認清自己不該給天狼星太多的好，因為這傢伙最擅長的便是得寸進尺，就像五年級時他為了莉莉，答應波特一行人好好相處，結果是他莫名其妙地被布萊克追求。

絕對不要答應給布萊克的任何好處。

「賽佛，寶貝，你好了嗎？」

「你再叫我一聲寶貝，之後就別想做了。」他威脅，然後踏出廁所。

「嗚哇。」他的眼睛完全沒辦法從石內卜身上挪開。魔藥教授穿著兔女郎的衣服，腿上還套著絲襪，當然，頭上也帶了一對純黑兔耳。

「好看。」天狼星的勃起硬得發疼，他恨不得現在就狠狠地把戀人壓在身下操。

「我搞不懂你，布萊克。」石內卜的臉有些發燙，他被男人直白的眼神看得興奮起來。

「天狼星。」化獸師糾正，「沒關係，我媽也常常這麼說。」

「這不是一個稱讚。」他嘆氣，不懂自己為什麼要跟布萊克複合。

天狼星聳肩，他手用力，將好不容易穿上的衣服撕出一個裂口。

「布萊克？？？」

「天狼星。」絲襪也慘遭他毒手，然後天狼星對自己的成品吹了一聲口哨。

「我有穿得必要嗎？」

「情趣，賽佛！」他說，然後手從衣服的裂縫中滑入。

「你擴張過了。」天狼星伸出兩根被潤滑弄得濕滑的手指。

「你到底要不要操我？」

「你真的越來越沒有耐心了。」化獸師搖頭，把男人壓在床墊上，進入那個緊緻濕熱的入口。

-  
石內卜搖晃著屁股，比起十年前，如今的他更誠實面對自己的慾望。

「快一點，嘶，對，就是那邊。」他命令著布萊克，從中獲取更多快感。魔藥教授一邊呻吟，一邊撫慰自己，不一會兒，他就在這樣的歡愉中高潮了。他的下身咬住另一根陰莖，擠壓著勃起，帶給天狼星無盡的愉悅，結果他也跟著高潮了。

「我不是你的按摩棒。」男人說。

「嗯？」石內卜打了哈欠，不怎麼在意身後人的情緒，他抱著枕頭，讓睡意席捲全身。天狼星眼睛一瞇，他彈了下魔杖，讓絲帶束縛住石內卜的手腳。

「布萊克？！！」他徹底清醒，像毛毛蟲一樣扭動。

「壞孩子。」一個巴掌落在石內卜的屁股上。

「你給我......」啪！啪！

「住手......」啪！

「布萊克......」啪！啪！啪！

比起疼痛，更多的是羞恥與說不上來的麻癢，石內卜終於開口求饒：「天狼星，別打了。」

「那你會做個好孩子嗎？」化獸師說，還用力給了挺翹臀部一掌。

「會的。」石內卜被這樣的懲罰弄出了點哭腔，他覺得自己的屁股腫起來了。

「乖。」天狼星將對方的臀瓣扳開，露出裡頭吐水的小洞。

「淫蕩！」啪！他隨便找了個藉口打下去，然後把自己送了進去。

「我沒有。」石內卜咬唇，他搖了下腰讓天狼星趕快動作。

「就這麼想吃我的雞巴嗎？」天狼星的巴掌又落下了，他撞擊著，囊袋打在已經泛紅的肌膚上，「石內卜教授的屁股沒有男人插就受不了嗎？」

儘管賽佛勒斯不承認，但天狼星知道他愛死dirty talk了。想當年，他講一兩句話就可以讓少年滿臉恥辱的高潮。

「我沒有。」小腹發燙，龜頭冒出液體，甬道深處湧出水來。明明被羞辱，但他卻爽成這樣，石內卜可憐地嗚咽著。

「沒有什麼？」男人身上的衣物被魔法除去，他被抱到鏡子前，「你看看自己有多麼的淫蕩！」

陰莖流著水，乳珠挺立，臉上佈滿情慾的表情忠實呈現在石內卜眼前，他不自覺收縮一下後穴。

「想必學生都不知道他們的教授是個愛吃陰莖的婊子吧？」他繼續羞辱著戀人，「前幾天還在課前來找我，含著一肚子精液教書的石內卜教授，這樣對嗎？」

「明明是你......來找我的！」他喘息，被布萊克的言語弄得無法思考，只能一步步邁向頂點。

「我可沒要你跪下來吸我。」他狠狠打著男人的屁股，陰莖往前列腺碾過。石內卜尖叫一聲，射得到處都是。不久，天狼星也高潮了。

-

「你什麼時候學會抽菸的？」天狼星趴在枕頭上，兩隻腳拍打床鋪。

石內卜吸了一口菸，緩緩吐出。

「寫論文那段期間。」他皺眉，屁股還有些疼。

「廚藝？」

「因為我有一個會在暑假期間把她兒子丟給我照顧的損友。」

「你上次玩的麻瓜遊戲？」

「我鄰居介紹給我的。」他擰眉，看上去有些不耐煩。

「你在跟人交際？！！！」

「這有什麼奇怪的？」石內卜捻熄菸，他打了下開始在床上翻滾的男人，「別鬧。」

「唔。」天狼星的眼珠打轉，構思著藉口。

「天狼星。」

化獸師討好地親了親對方的手指，才開口：「你跟以前不一樣了嘛。」

石內卜盯著男友好一會兒，揉揉那頭捲髮：「傻子。」

「嘿！」

「我的傻子。」就這麼一句話，又讓天狼星重新振作起來，他撲倒男人，像狗一樣在石內卜身上啃噬舔咬。

「已經兩次了......嗯哼。」後穴卻不知恥地張闔起來。

「我還想要嘛。」他的手指已經探入那個讓人著迷的入口了。

「混蛋......」石內卜咒罵一聲，但他的小腿也勾上了男人的腰，熱情地回應著天狼星。

「你的。」男人回嘴，並致力讓魔藥教授在他的進攻下丟盔棄甲。

兩人便這樣鬥嘴，分享對方的體溫。夜晚，還長著呢。

END


End file.
